bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dan Kuso
Forum u. Chat Melde dich doch in Unseren Forum und im Chat kostenlose an Hallo Hi, Bakugan freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Laximilian scoken (Diskussion) 16:53, 23. Mai 2009 Dan Kuso Hallo möchtes du das Wiki ihr mitleiten--Laximilian scokentalk 18:07, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ic habe dir mal hier die Adminrechte auf probe gegenben--Laximilian scokentalk 18:17, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Adminrechte Ich habe dir schon die Adminrechte gegeben--Laximilian scokentalk 14:07, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, dies finde ich voll Kras! Was kann ich nochmahl mit diesen Rechten machen?Dan Kuso 14:19, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst die leiste ander rechten seite bearbeiten wo Community, Bakugan folge usw. steht. ich finde das schon das du hier arbeites--Laximilian scokentalk 14:22, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) kennst du dich gut aus mit bakugan und gehe doch mal in denn Chat von bakupedia hier der link ich warte auf dich--Laximilian scokentalk 14:36, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 550px bin jetzt of im Chat--Laximilian scokentalk 15:06, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) LIEBLINGS CHARAKTER Mich würde mal interesieren wer euer Lieblings Charakter aus BAKUGAN ist. Bei mir natürlich Dan Kuso!Dan Kuso 17:57, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Shun und Dan--Laximilian scokentalk 18:00, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Alice und Runo Alice und Hydranoid 16:37, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Julie und Marucho.Julie und Gorem 20:32, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Shun , weil der ist cool ,aber Dan ist auch lusig.Tai & Wargreymon 14:25, 17. Jun. 2009 Runo,natürlich mein Liebling ist Runo.Nazze 14 5 17:12, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hab eine Frage Wow Du hast viel geschrieben naturlich abgesehen von laximilian bist du ja einer der coolsten Benutzer von Bakupedia.Tai & Wargreymon 14:23, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Admin dein Chancen sieht gut das du Admin wirst--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:10, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :dein posten als Admin ist dir eigentlich schon sicher--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:30, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie alt bis du eigentlich--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:36, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Da bist du ja elter als ich ich bin gerade mal 13 und wo wohst du denn (ich wohne in Berlin)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:41, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::kennst du dich mit irgend einen Thema noch so gut aus wie Bakugan wenn ja sag es mir und wenn es geht gründe ich das wiki--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:50, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::kannst du mal hier mitstimmen (nicht mitmachen)Forum:Adminwahl wir können doch auch freunde sein egal ob wir uns sehen oder nicht--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:56, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::kennst du Paper Mario--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:00, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wann bist du morgen on--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:17, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::wenn du fragen hast zb. was ist beste Bakugan dann trage sie hier ein Forum:Übersicht--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:23, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerseite Du hast deine Benutzerseite verändert sieht toll aus.Tai & Wargreymon 19:12, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) klar (Arisu x3 18:20, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) naja nicht sehr viel aber ich kann mal gucken ob mir was einfällt (Arisu x3 18:26, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) also ich weiß das er der einzige ist dem auffällt das als sie die nachricht von kato wie de rheißt kriegen, dass das nicht kato ist sondenr Hell-G weil er (kato) nicht 'Meister' marucho gesagt hat... aber mehr fällt mir jetzt grad nicht ein (Arisu x3 18:30, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Admin min. 4 Admin´s brauch wir für dieses Wiki--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:14, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bürokartenrechte Ich werde die vieleicht die Bürokartenrechte geben wen du weiter so gut mitarbeites--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:29, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :mit denn Bürokarten rechte kannst du anderen Usern rechte zu teilen--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:33, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::du hast die Bürokartenrechte jetzt und stehts als admin fest , aber benutze die Bürokartenrechte gut oder ich nehme sie dir weg--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:39, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Die Bürokartenrechte kannst du auch jetzt vergeben aber bitte nur mit meiner erlaubnis die Bürokartenrechte vergeben(Admin rechte und so kannst du)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:47, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::hier kannst du die rechte vergeben (merken) Spezial:Benutzerrechte--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:53, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::ich mache jetzt auch schluss bist du heute noch on (abends (18-20 Uhr vieleicht))--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:59, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wiki Idee ich bin on was hast du denn für eine idee--Laximilian scokentalk 09:52, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :gute idee gibt es aber schon Anime Wikia kennst du dich mit Digimon aus--Laximilian scokentalk 10:05, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ich habe ein FantasieDigimon Wiki gegründet kannst da mitarbeiten ich gebe dir auch sorfort die Adsminrechte--Laximilian scokentalk 10:12, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::ja du musst dir selber digimon´s ausdenken und lies als erstes den artikel Rechte und halte dich daran--Laximilian scokentalk 10:22, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du Du bist jetzt auch Bürokrat. Was kann man als Bürokrat machen?Tai & Wargreymon 18:15, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wann bist du on?Alice und Hydranoid 13:38, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Admin Kann ich bitte die Adminrechte haben.Alice und Hydranoid 13:52, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Benutzerseite gefällt mir.Alice und Hydranoid 13:54, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte!!!!!Alice und Hydranoid 16:17, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich die Adminrechte.Nazze 14 5 17:31, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kann ich die Adminrechte, wenn ich gut mitarbeite?Tai & Wargreymon 06:00, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) On Bist du on.Nazze 14 5 17:58, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke für das Lob.Alice und Hydranoid 18:15, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fantasie digimon ertstellen du musst oben auf fantasieDigimon kliken wenn du eine Neue Seite machst--Laximilian scokentalk 07:51, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage Wir werden bald ein Schreidschlichtungs Team gründen und ich wollte dich fragen ob du da mitmachst--Laximilian scokentalk 04:47, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :ich keine Schreidlichter von unserer Schule da war ich noch drei mal weil ich geschlagen wurde--Laximilian scokentalk 04:51, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::wie findes du denn Umbau auf der Seite Hier Centipoid(du musst auf die Felder klicken und wie lange bist du noch on--Laximilian scokentalk 04:58, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Wie lange bist du noch on--Laximilian scokentalk 05:02, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::vielleicht noch 3 Stunden und kannst du Fremdsprachen (englisch,Franz.,Spanisch,)--Laximilian scokentalk 05:06, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::ich kann englisch, Franz. (gut), Spanisch (sehr gut) und wusstst du das in allen Bakugan Wikia die es gibt (jede sprache) Admin bin--Laximilian scokentalk 05:14, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::das sit kein Talent die Sparchen Franz. und spanisch habe ich mir selber angebracht und kannst du bitte gleich mal ein fanatsieDigimon machen hier der Link zum Wiki FantasieDigimon--Laximilian scokentalk 05:22, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::das Forum habe ich abgeblasen und der neue Admin ist BakuganFreak und jetzt suchen wir erstmal keine neue admin´s--Laximilian scokentalk 05:28, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Dan Kuso schreib mir mal wenn du on bist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 12:00, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du meine unterschrift (Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 12:10, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) ich kann dir auch so eine machen das musst du mir bloss sagen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 12:10, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Unterschrieft = Du musst in den Einstellung einen Haken bei Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite machen, und dann gib das ein : Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia''' dann musste es gehen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia' 13:28, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) On Bist du heute abend von 18.00 - 20.00 on--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 13:32, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :na dann Schönen Abend noch--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 13:35, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ich halte dich hier für denn besten mitarbeiter und bist du nächstes Wochenende on--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 14:09, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::wie lange bis du noch on --Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 14:15, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bin noch bis 20:00Uhr on (kruze unterbrechungen möglisch) und diese Woche gibt es keine BVakugan Arena nur falls einer fragt (bin ja von Mo-Do nicht on)--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 14:19, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::wie findes du eigentlich die Bakugan Arena--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 14:24, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::wie findes du unser logo--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 14:38, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::weil mir manches am logo nicht gefällt--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 14:43, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::doch kann das Logo ändern aber dann musst ich alle Farben im Wiki neu einstellen und das würde ungefähr bis zu 5 Std. dauern--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 14:46, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :in denn ersten 11Tagen nicht da bin ich im Urlaub und da hast du hier die veranwortung für das wiki--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 14:52, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::auf Rügen--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 14:56, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::ich gehe Baden und ich habe in 3min. keine nzeit mehr zum reden--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 15:00, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::wir sehn uns--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 15:03, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) On hey schreib mal wenn du on bist--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 11:00, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Online Hey lange nicht gesehen--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 07:14, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :mir geht es gut ich muss dir noch denn was wegen denn Bildern sagen--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 07:17, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::es geht um die Lizenz das wede ich auc gleich oben anschreiben ich erkläre es dir gleich--Laximilian scokentalk'@Bakupedia' 07:20, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::bei der Lizenz bitte immer unter ''Das Bild wird ausschließlich zur inhaltlichen Erläuterung genutz hochladen hier auch noch ein Bild Datei:Lizenz.jpg ::::nein noc nicht bei allen Bildern wir haben über 300 Bilder das ist nicht so leicht--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:32, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::ist nicht so schlimm aber jetzt immer an die Lizenz denken--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:36, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Dan kuso damit du dich hier besser auskennst könntes du dir diese hilfsseiten durchlesen bitte *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/2 *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/4 *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/5 *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/6 --Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:41, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Abend on Dan is du auch heute Abend on (18:00-20:00)--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:01, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :du kennst doch jetzt die Formatirungen kannst du sie dann in denn artikel die du schreibst auch verwenden und wie lange bist du noch on--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:05, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::schreib mir mal wenn du wieder on bist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 09:01, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)